


nothing even compares...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cabin Fic, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e01 The Honeymoon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Iceland, M/M, Sexual Content, and I found one that I would never leave if I rented it, and that's how this fic happened, s07e01, there are some breathtaking cabin rentals in iceland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: David and Patrick finally make it to Iceland for their long awaited Honeymoon and David's excited to visit as many hot springs and luxury spas as they can find. The secluded beauty that awaits them in their cabin and the prospect of seeing the Northern Lights together provides them with a more relaxing change of plans.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 53
Kudos: 181
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	nothing even compares...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x01 - The Honeymoon
> 
> A late, low key honeymoon. Patrick and David trek off to somewhere David wouldn’t traditionally find charming, but David finds a new kind of beauty in. Example: Iceland, where David was promised a spa with hot springs but is in complete awe of the Northern Lights they see on the tour Patrick arranged for them.

“No, don’t turn on the light!”

“I’m sorry David, but I haven’t memorized the layout of this place yet and I need to find my way to the bathroom.”

“Use the light from your cell phone.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I am not ridiculous. The app says we have a 83% chance tonight and my eyes have finally adjusted to the dark.”

“83%? Okay, you’re right. I’ll use my phone.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re still ridiculous.”

Patrick smiles over at his husband in the dark as he drops his feet to the floor and shuffles naked in the dim light from his phone screen to the bathroom. Tonight has been a near exact repeat of the previous one and Patrick can honestly say he’s over the moon about it. The last 48 hours have been spent almost entirely in bed with his husband, alternating between sleeping, making out, eating, fucking and sitting in awed silence as they both stare through the full wall of windows of their A-Frame cabin out onto the beauty that is the Icelandic countryside, enthralled but still hoping for a glimpse of the Northern Lights before their long-delayed honeymoon is over. It’s been absolute heaven and he’d honestly be happy if they spent the rest of the week doing the exact same thing. 

David, surprisingly, has been fully on board with the endless lounging, despite all their grand plans of visiting his curated list of luxury spas and hot springs. After staying their first night in a hotel, they’d made it to The Blue Lagoon the next day and even with the crowd, David had loved it and couldn’t stop talking about all the restorative properties and the skin care studies being done there as they’d made their way here, to this perfect cabin that’s become their oasis from the world. David’s jaw had dropped as soon as he’d stepped up into the loft bedroom and they’d been overtaken by the view and it was like they’d stepped into a different world. A world for just the two of them. 

“Did you get lost?” 

Rinsing his hands in the sink, Patrick shakes his head in amusement both at David and himself for getting a little lost - in his thoughts - over the toilet. 

“I don’t think it’s possible to get lost in a place with only a few walls, but thank you for your concern, honey.”

The sheets are cool against his bare legs as Patrick slides back into bed next to David and he immediately shuffles in close to his side.

“Are we doing ‘honey’? I’m on the fence.”  
  
“I’m partial to sweetheart, but it sounds a bit formal when I say it.”

David’s head swivels and Patrick’s thankful his eyes are still adjusted to the dark as he sees David’s smile has gone a little crooked and he knows he’s going to enjoy what his husband is about to say.

“I like that one.”

Dipping his head, he drops a soft kiss onto the cluster of freckles he knows is on display on David’s bare shoulder and leans in so he can whisper into the soft skin behind his ear.

“Sweetheart.”

David’s hand finds his thigh beneath the sheet and his fingers press just hard enough to make Patrick draw in a sharp breath.

“Yeah,” David mumbles in response.

It just takes a small lift of his chin and a twist of David’s neck and their mouths are reconnected again like magnets, this need to kiss an insatiable thing while in this bed, this cabin, this place in time where it feels as though there’s no one else in the world. Patrick thumbs at the unshaven stubble along David’s jaw, the rough texture an intoxicating contrast to the plush slide of his bottom lip as it slips across his tongue. David’s fingers clench harder into the muscle of his thigh and Patrick groans into his mouth, shifting his hand up to take hold of the back of David’s neck as their kiss heads down a more purposeful road. 

Mere moments later, he finds himself straddling David’s lap with his fingers threading into the sides of David’s hair, murmuring encouragements into the space between their mouths as David’s hands take possessive hold of his bare ass.

“We can be quick.”

“The app says we have about fifteen minutes, so I think we’re good.”

Patrick would normally take this time to argue a little that he usually lasts more than fifteen minutes, but David’s fingertip has slid down and is distracting him in ways much more enjoyable to keep his focus on. In what he can only assume is an award for his keeping his mouth shut, he finds himself flipped to his back, writhing on soft bamboo sheets as David takes him apart with his fingers and tongue and that absolutely beautiful, sarcastic mouth. Patrick starts to come back together again when his hand finds his husband and he feels just how much he’d enjoyed what he’d just done, needing only a few quick pulls and a hoarsely whispered “sweetheart” to follow Patrick into oblivion. 

This is how they end up experiencing the Northern Lights, fucked out and draped all over each other, sweaty and sated and in a universe all their own. The app pings and David lifts his head from Patrick’s chest and they both drowsily look out the window just as the sky erupts in a stunning light show of blues and greens. With the wall of windows before them, the loft takes on the feeling of being inside an aquarium and Patrick’s current vocabulary doesn’t hold the words to accurately explain the experience.

“Oh my god.”

“David.”

“It’s…”

“Yeah.”

David turns more towards the window and Patrick spreads his legs and soon he’s got his arms wrapped around David’s waist with David’s hair tickling his chin as they sit together, staring in wondrous silence. Neither of them move to get their phones for a photo. It’s as if they both realize this is a moment they won’t be needing evidence to remember as long as they live.

“I’ve been to a lot of places and seen a lot of things, but sharing this with you, nothing even compares.”

Patrick finds David’s hands and tangles their fingers across David’s belly as fresh tears gathering in his eyes turn the light show in front of him into a watercolor.

“Give a man a warning before you say something like that.”

“When have you ever warned me before pulling out some unfairly romantic shit you know will make me ugly cry? Payback’s a bitch.”

Patrick wiggles his fingers against David’s belly and he squirms in protest, grabbing Patrick’s fingers and pulling both of his hands up higher on his chest. Patrick sighs and leans his head back against the headboard, and despite the once in a lifetime phenomenon happening in front of him, closes his eyes and lets himself just feel - David in his arms and the happiness in his heart and the prospect of a full and wonderful life ahead with the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Iceland idea and ran with it and ended up writing a big ball of fluff and some mild honeymoon sexy times. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
